Am I Dreaming My Life?
by Robyn Lee Swan
Summary: Sarah was having one of those days, when an unexpected visitor changed everything. Rated T for some mild language. -Currently on hiatus, I'm sorry the plot owl ran away-
1. Prologue

Prologue - Before

"Gods, I hate days like this one was," Sarah muttered to herself as she set her keys down just inside her front door. In the six years since her mad run through the Labyrinth, there weren't many days that went wrong for her, but today had been bordering on the ridiculous.

She tried not to think about the last time a day had been like this, because it was the day she wished her brother away, which made her think of one infuriating Fae with the prestigious title of Goblin King. After she returned, she had studied what she could find on fairy tales and the Fae — which, she refused to admit, wasn't much. _Stupid fae, bastard_, she thought, without any real heat.

She'd matured considerably, though she had still had days where she played the spoiled brat. There had been days when she felt some indefinable something that helped everything go smoothly, but couldn't figure out why.

"Sarah, is that you?" came a voice from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me. How was your day?" Sarah responded as she followed the voice. When she came around the corner, she stopped dead. In the middle of the room there stood her roommate, Kim, and every inch of floor was covered by what was left of the furniture. "What happened?" she squeaked.

"Umm… I don't know. It was like this when I got home, I've only been home for about ten minutes, and haven't gotten much farther than this." Kim answered in a small voice.

"So you haven't seen if the rest of the house is like this? Have you called the cops? Is anything _missing_?" Sarah asked in one quick breath.

"No, I couldn't make it past here, though I don't think anything is missing, all the electronic stuff is still here, and no I haven't called the cops yet."

"Okay, I'm going to look through the rest of the house. When I'm done, I'll get some garbage bags, and then we'll start with the mess."

"Okay, I'm going to stay here because I can't seem to make my legs work."

"All right, I'll be back in a little bit," Sarah said as she walked out of the room. She was surprised though; the rest of the apartment was intact. The only other shock she got was when she walked into her bedroom because sitting on the night stand was a clear crystal ball. She closed her eyes and prayed she was imagining it, but when she opened her eyes again the only thing that had changed was the crystal, now glowing softly.

"Damn it, what now, Jareth?" she muttered.

"Come now, precious, is that anyway to greet me?"

The voice came from directly behind her, in a soft whisper that caused her to jump.

"Damn it, _don't do that!_" Sarah shrieked as she turned around and glared at the same Fae who'd been in her thoughts all day.

"Don't do what?" Jareth asked from just a few inches behind Sarah. He had his ever present smirk and a glint in his mismatched eyes.

"Sneak up behind me," she replied. "It drives me nuts."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." As he was completely unconvincing, she continued to glare at him.

After a moment, the silence started to get uncomfortable, so she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here at your request, precious. You called me," he replied smugly.

"Really? How did I do that?"

"Your thoughts have been screaming at me all day. It gave me quite a headache at first, until I could make out what you were saying. Then it was rather quite amusing."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. She didn't remember thinking about him until she got home; and only then complaining about her lousy day.

"For some reason, you have been thinking about me awfully hard today, Sarah. Is there something that you wish to tell me?" he asked in husky voice, and Sarah cringed at his choice of words.

"No, the only thoughts I've had of you have been cursing you."

"Yes, I know," he muttered. Slightly lifting his eyes at the ceiling, he continued, "which was what was so amusing, Sarah." With that said, he stalked towards her, slowly, gracefully. She instinctively backed up, right towards her night stand. He kept walking towards her with a strange glint in his eyes, until she hit the night stand. That was when everything changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay so this is a first for me, I've never done a fan fic, so please be kind. There was a pic that isnpired this story and as soon as I find it again, I'll put the artist and name of the pic down. Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to get more up in the next few days. Oh and before I forget thanks to my beta and partner in the insanity that is love of the Labyrinth, KatelynnLynn, you're the best Lissa!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to add my disclaimer in the first post. These are not my toys, they belong to the actors and to Jim Henson, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. BTW, I probably won't post it again, so remember that it's here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chap. 1**

**~*~*~*~  
**

"Hey, Jareth! What are your plans for tonight?" a voice asked from behind the tall boy. He was, for lack of a better way to put it, beautiful. Jareth had a male models body, and a face that everyone, including the stuffy English teacher from high school, sighed over. With one blue eye, and one brown with an overly-large pupil, most people were captivated by his eyes alone, until the rest of his face was taken into account. He had an aristocratic nose, beautiful, thin lips, and light blond hair that hung to his eyebrows, framing the whole package.

Jareth turned around to look at his friend and smiled. "Hey, Hog," he said, using Tom's nickname. "As for tonight, I'm not sure. I just have the feeling that I need to be at home. Why?"

"Because there's a party in one of the sorority houses, and we have an invite," Tom said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you ever think of anything else besides girls?"

"Well, we can't all be like you and your artistic talents. What can I say? I like women."

Jareth just rolled his eyes, but then thought about it. He hadn't been out in a while, and there wasn't anything that he really needed to draw. "Fine, I'll go with you, but I have a test tomorrow, so I'm not going to stay too late."

"It's great that you're getting out, but do you have to be such a party pooper? Come on. Stay and have a little fun."

"We'll see what happens, Hog."

"Fine," he pouted, but then cheered up a little. "I'll meet you outside at about eight. Okay?"

"That's fine. See you later then."

After leaving Tom and getting back to his dorm, Jareth pulled out his sketch pad and started to doodle. By the time he figured that he should start getting ready for the party, he had finished the drawing. When he looked at the finished product, it took his breath away. On the paper was a beautiful woman, with long, dark, curly hair flowing down her back. His mind's eye told him her eyes were ('Cruel,' he thought. Her eyes were cruel.) gray/green, and her eyebrows swooped up to her temples. 'Almost like wings,' he speculated, causing a slight shudder to ripple down his spine. An elaborate silver headdress kept the hair off of her face.

Jareth prided himself on detail, but the one detail his eyes were drawn to was something beyond what he could normally capture. There, in this temptress's (for that was definitely what she was) hair was a barrette, the facets of which were so painstakingly drawn, Jareth almost felt as if he hadn't drawn it himself. The head of the barrette was an amulet of some sort, he knew. An "A" shape, with its bottom legs curling in on themselves, and a circle where the empty space should be, an infinity symbol carved into it. Jareth brought himself back from his thoughts with a jolt.

"Carved?" he muttered to himself, confused with how he came up with that idea.

Yes, he reassured himself, as he looked closer, most definitely carved. This was not a piece of plastic he knew girls normally pinned their hair back with, nor was it wrought from the silver of the rest of her ornate headdress. It was stone; painstakingly carved, yes, down to the finest detail, but most definitely stone.

He was captivated despite himself, not knowing where the image came from. He hadn't thought anything wanted to be drawn; apparently he had been wrong.

He turned around to get ready for the party, and promptly forgot about the drawing. He showered, got dressed, and headed out the door without another thought to the beautiful and enticing woman he had drawn.

"Hey, Hog, so where is this party at?" asked Jareth as he walked up behind his friend.

"It's over at the one of the sorority houses. Come on let's go, or we're not going to get any of the good ones,"

Jareth just rolled his eyes, but followed his friend across campus. When they got there, and got in the door, Jareth was shoved at by the music and the college students pressed into the house. He couldn't decide whether he liked it or not, he did know that he preferred a quiet room and his sketch pad. When he thought of his sketch pad he had a flash of a woman that was forgotten about as soon as he thought of it.

That's when he saw her, a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, and captivating chocolate eyes. She had a pert nose and full lips, dark perfectly shaped eyebrows; pixie face is what came to his mind. She was stunning; there were no other words for it.

Then, as if hearing his thoughts, she turned, looked at him, and smiled. Jareth felt his breath freeze in his chest. She was looking at him, and smiling at _him_. He couldn't believe it, until suddenly she started walking towards him.

"Hello, my name is Kim, what's yours?" The beautiful creature said.

"J-Jareth," he stuttered. The girl was so beautiful he couldn't think straight. Though he was used to women fawning over him, none could compare to the one in front of him.

"Jareth, that's an unusual name," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him; which caused him to swallow convulsively. "So what are you going to school for?"

"Ummm. . . art." Jareth was having trouble breathing, forget putting a coherent thought together. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Art, huh? What kind of art?" she purred.

"Er, drawing and painting," it was getting even harder for him to breathe, and his brain was starting to freeze from the lack of oxygen.

"It figures that you find the sexiest woman in building and she's fawning all over you, Jareth."

Jareth heard the voice from a long ways off before he recognized the speaker. When he did, he just glared slightly and muttered, "Go away, Hog."

"Aw, come on, Jareth."

"Go away, Hog!" he reiterated a little more forcibly.

"Fine, fine, fine. Have fun," Tom muttered, as he walked away, sulking.

"Kim, what are you doing?" said a different, feminine voice, from behind them. That was when Kim lost her smile, while it had gotten bigger with Jareth and Tom's exchange.

"Hello, Sarah," Kim said, a little petulantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was invited, but you, what are you doing?" continued the voice.

"Just having a little fun," while Kim was saying this she slowly started to turn around, and as she did Jareth turned with her. When his eyes finally landed on the speaker, his breath froze, again, and at the same time was hit by a wave of unadulterated and overpowering lust. He had another flash of what was, even now, sitting open in his sketch pad on his desk. She was beautiful woman, breath-takingly so, but there were differences between this one and the one he had drawn. Her eyes, _still cruel_, he thought, were a pure green, but her eyebrows were normal, not slanted like a bird's wing. Her hair was long and curly, like in the picture but held back by a silver clip, not an ornate headdress. He couldn't believe where his thoughts were taking him. _I know this woman, I've seen her before_, he thought, _but where have I seen her before?_ He was very confused, and not being able to breathe properly didn't help any.

As if sensing his thoughts, the beautiful creature looked at him, and, as if in shock, her eyes widened just a little. He would never have noticed if he hadn't been looking so closely. He was completely taken away by her beauty, but something told him not to get involved; something in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the woman asked with a smirk.

"Sarah, this is Jareth, Jareth this is my cousin Sarah," Kim said, a little put out at having her fun spoiled.

"H-hello," Jareth managed.

"Hello. Would you be so kind as to stay here for just a minute? Kim and I need to talk for a little bit." Sarah asked looking at Kim, who was starting to pout.

"Ummm… yeah, sure," Jareth said.

"Good, don't move," Sarah purred then looked at Kim, "and you come here."

As they walked away, with Sarah starting to upbraid Kim for something, Jareth was finally able to start breathing again; which meant that he started thinking again. _Okay, what the hell was that?_ He thought to himself, he was used to women fawning over him, that was why he tended to avoid these types of parties, but this was a little ridiculous. His survival instinct had also kicked in, so instead of staying where he was, like he'd said he would, he made a beeline for the door and was out of it before he realized where he was going.

"Jareth, where are you going?" Tom asked; he had met up with him just before he got out of the door.

"I'm going back to my room; this party is a little too weird for my tastes. I'll see you tomorrow, Tom," Jareth said as he practically ran out of the house.

"Okay," Tom knew not to pursue him simply because Jareth never used his first name.

Jareth believed in fairy tales, and he's experienced lust at first sight, but this was a little extreme, he felt like he knew Sarah from somewhere. Every time her name, Sarah, went through his mind, he got a little shiver of recognition, but nothing was coming to mind why. She wasn't even his type, he preferred blondes, when he deigned to notice the female half of the species.

He didn't know what to think, but he knew that he needed to go and study for his exam and start getting ready for finals in a few weeks. Hopefully he could put all of this behind him, and not see either of those girls again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know that it's kinda short, but there was no where else to cut it off, simply because of what's happening in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please, my plot owls demand the reviews. *Winks at Jareth and my muse*


End file.
